Analog video may be received through broadcast, cable, and VCRs. The reception is often corrupted by noise, and therefore to improve the visual quality, noise reduction may be needed. Digital video may be received through broadcast, cable, satellite, Internet, and video discs. Digital video may be corrupted by noise, which may include coding artifacts, and to improve the visual quality, noise reduction may be beneficial. Various noise filters have been utilized in video communication systems such as set top boxes and TVs. However, inaccurate noise characterization, especially during scenes with motion, may result in artifacts caused by the filtering, which are more visually detrimental than the original noise.
In video system applications, random noise present in video signals, such as NTSC or PAL analog signals, for example, may result in images that are less than visually pleasing to the viewer. To address this problem, noise reduction (NR) operations may be utilized to remove or mitigate the noise present.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.